A Whole New World
by MoOnBaYbEe
Summary: I'M BACK! Two 15 year old girls makes a wish on a necklace. They wish that they were in their Favorite anime Escaflowne. Will their wish come true? If it dose, can they handle it? HumorRomanceActionAdventure Fic...
1. The Wish

~Hi there! This is my very first fic, so be kind. I'm sorry to say that I DO NOT own Escaflowne. *heartbroken* But I do own 2 characters that will be in this story, *big smiles* because..Well because it's MY story. * mahahaha!* Well I hope that you'll enjoy this story and please review. Oh yeah..I only seen some of the episodes ( Thanks Aluralas Silverstars ). So if I mess up on something, please don't get mad. *puppy eyes* At least I'm doing my best. Alrightee!. lets get started. Shall we?~  
  
Authors Notes  
  
" Thinking "  
  
" Talking "  
  
= Flashback =  
  
~*~*New Scene*~*~  
  
* Actions *  
  
( A few words from me )  
  
HERE WE GO!!! (o^_^o)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Whole New World  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Wish.  
  
  
  
The morning was cold, wet, and gloomy. The sun wasn't out.not yet. In an average size room there was a bed and on it there was someone under the covers. It was kind of hard to see who was it, for the room was dark. Then a Sailor Moon alarm clock went off, playing the theme song. The person under the covers moved and moaned, reaching out for the Sailor Moon clock to stop the loud playing. When the music was off the person just laid there, not moving. Then about a minute later the person sat up still looking sleepy. The person was a teenage girl and her name was Maricel.  
  
**********  
  
Her Info  
  
Name: Maricel Clariza (Mar-E-Cell) Age: 15 Nationality: Filipino Grade: Sophomore (10th) Location: California Skills: Singing, Sports, Art, Dancing, and Japanese's Anime.  
  
Special Skills: Martial Arts and Kickboxing. (Yes! That means she can kick your ass. LoL!)  
  
Looks: Maricel has long black raven color hair that falls down to her knees (Damn that's long). Her eye color is crystal brown. She's only 5'5" (*gasp* she's taller than me). Light brown skin. And she really has a very nice figure. (Some guys would say Maricel was very sexy.)  
  
Personality: Kind, smart, funny, hyper, out going, brave, beautiful and caring. (But there are times when she gets a little clumsy. Hey! No ones perfect, you know.)  
  
**********  
  
As Maricel was sitting there, she looked at the clock. It was 5:31 a.m. Maricel let out a sigh. Since the new year of school started, she has been waking up so early and it was hard for her to get up. But Maricel was a strong girl and she didn't really mind. Even when she knew her school starts at 7:30 a.m. she wanted an early start. Maricel craw out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for school.  
  
{ 6:30 a.m. }  
  
Maricel was almost done. She just needed to put on her shoes. Maricel was wearing a black short shirt with white hems at the end of her sleeves and at the end of the neck collar. The shirt showed her whole stomach. The opening of the shirt stopped like 3 inches from her breast. (Wow.. that's short.) She was also wearing a mini skirt just like the ones they wear at a private schools and it had black and red flannel patterns. Maricel wore low cuts white shocks and conformable white shoes and 3 silver strips at the side (Adidas). Maricel got up and walked to her full size mirror. She stands there looking at her reflection. Her hair was all down and she didn't wear any make up. Maricel had a natural beauty; there was no need for it.  
  
"Perfect." Maricel said smiling.  
  
Then she turned around and got her black Jacket to put it on. It fit her very nicely. (I know what your wondering. No she's not gothic. I just think Black is a cool color.) When Maricel walked out of her room she met her father who was almost done getting ready too.  
  
"Morning Papa." She said giving him a morning hug. " Is Mom still sleeping?" Her dad sighed.  
  
"Yep." He said getting his briefcase. Maricel was putting some stuff into her backpack.  
  
"Mom is so lucky cause she starts work at 10."  
  
"Yeah that's true but." He turns around to face his daughter and put out his hand. In his hand was a small white box. Maricel looked at her dad then at the box. " Here its for you." He smiles.  
  
" Really?" He nodded a yes. Maricel took the box and open it. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was a flower shape with sky blue and white crystals.  
  
"Papa.it's so beautiful!" Maricel gazed at it. Her dad took out the necklace and helped her put it on.  
  
"I got it when I went on the business trip to Japan. There was a small store with amazing stuff. And when I saw that it made me think of my baby girl. So I bought it just for you." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you Papa. I love it!" Maricel said giving her dad a big hug. (What a daddy's girl)  
  
" Your welcome Honey." He hugged her back. When they stopped hugging, Maricel got her sky blue color backpack and put it on. It was one of those bags that you put on across your chest.  
  
"Oh yeah.one more thing Maricel. There's a little story be hide that necklace. The women who I bought it from said that it could grant wishes."  
  
"Oh really.that's so cool." Maricel said as she closed her eyes tight and started wishing for a silver BMW Z3 car. Her father looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Ehhh.honey? You do know that it's just a story.right? The women just told me that so I could buy it." Maricel opened her eyes and looked at her dad.  
  
"Oh.I.Knew.that." Maricel started to blush a little from embarrassment. Her father laughed.  
  
"Sure you did." He laughed. Then Maricel started to laugh too.  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Papa after school I'm going to go to Lily's place to watch some anime. Ok?  
  
"Alright, but did you asked your Mom?"  
  
"Yeah I did, last night. She said yes. And I got some clothes in my bag just in case if it gets too late, I'll just sleep over there ok?"  
  
"Ok, and NO boys."  
  
"Papa! Her parents are going to be there, so I doubt there's going to be boys. Speaking about boys, when can I start dating Papa?" Maricel asked with puppy eyes. Her dad took a stepped back. He wasn't strong going against his daughter when she shows her puppy eyes. They were too powerful. But he took a deep breath and looked at his daughter seriously.  
  
"Till you're 30." With that he walked passed her and towards the door. Maricel turned around and started chasing after him.  
  
"But Papa I'll be an OLD cow by then." Maricel frown.  
  
"Fine, you can start dating when you're older than me." He said walking out the door.  
  
"Good." Maricel said crossing her arms. Then a minute later she realizes what just happened. (Baka) " HEY WAIT A MINUTE. THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Maricel yelled running out the door to stop her dad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking To School   
  
Maricel was walking to school. Then she heard someone called out her name. It was Lily.  
  
"MARICEL!" Lily yelled out.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Her Info  
  
Name: Lily Silverstar Age: 15 Nationality: Mexican Grade: Sophomore (10th) Location: California  
  
Skills: Photography, drawing, reading, looking *stalking* at cute guys, watching anime, fixing websites, writing fanfics.  
  
Special Skills: ESP (That means: Perception or communication outside of normal sensory capability, as in telepathy and clairvoyance. In other words, Lily can feel what other people feels and she can make them do something. But right now all she can do is to feel other people's emotions.)  
  
Looks: Lily has black hair that's falls down to her shoulders, but she always put it in a ponytail. Her eye color is dark brown. She's 5'4" (*frowns* She also taller than me.). Dark-ish brown skin. Lily has an average size body (Some guys also thinks she's sexy).  
  
Personality: Very clumsy, funny, loud, talkative (Very), smart, nice, pretty, understanding, and she always fall for the older guys.  
  
**********  
  
"Oh, hey Lily. What's up?" Maricel smiled at her best friend. When Lily finally reached Maricel, she was out of breath.  
  
" Not.*gasp*.Much." Maricel giggled a little. " How about you Maricel?" Lily asked getting her breathing under control. Lily was wearing blue jeans with a black tan top. There was a red jacket that was tied around her waist and her hair was up in a ponytail as some of her bangs fell free at sides of her face.  
  
"Not much either." Maricel smiled. The two girls started walking to school.  
  
"So Maricel are you coming over after school?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah. My mom and dad said it's ok. So what anime are we going to watch today?" Maricel wondered.  
  
"Well I don't know." Lily said putting her index finger to her chin and looking up. (She's thinking) " Ummm.what do you want to watch Maricel?" Maricel closed her eyes thinking what she wanted to watch.  
  
" I know! Lets watch your favorite anime. What was it called again?" Maricel asked.  
  
"You mean Escaflowne?"  
  
"Yeah! That one." Maricel smiled.  
  
"Maricel are you sure? The last time we watched that you said it was hella boring." Lily looked at her.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. It's just that the show was kind of confusing. But then thinking about it. It wasn't really that boring, in fact it was educational." Maricel said looking at Lily.  
  
"What do you mean 'educational'?" Lily asked lifting her right eyebrow.  
  
"Well after watching Escaflowne, I been thinking about learning how to swordfight."  
  
"Huh? Really?" Lily asked her. Maricel nodded a yes to her. " That's SO cool Maricel. I just can't believe that you're good in Martial Arts and Kickboxing. Now you're going for sword fighting. Wow Maricel.I wish I was you." Lily sighed. Maricel looked at her friend. She knew Lily was kind of sad.  
  
"Lily." Maricel turned to face her and put both of her hands on her shoulders. "You know what? I sometimes wish I was you." Maricel smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Remember you have ESP. You have such a great gift. You feel people's emotions and make them do something, that's just so cool." Lily looked down and she started to blush.  
  
"Yeah.I guess so." Lily smiled. "Oh Maricel, you're such a good friend." Maricel nodded and smiled at Lily. Then Maricel's eyes fell to her watch; suddenly her eyes went wide open.  
  
" AHHHHHHH!!! Maricel screamed.  
  
"What is it Maricel?" Lily asked getting an emotion change from her friend. A while ago Maricel was acting normal, but now Lily feels a terrify emotion from her.  
  
"We only have 10 minutes to get to school or we're going to be late." Maricel said looking at Lily.  
  
"WHAT?! We're not even close to school yet!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Well we better start running."  
  
"NO! No more running. I almost died trying to catch up to you." Lily said almost started to cry.  
  
"Well too bad, now lets get going!" said Maricel  
  
"God.Why me?" Lily wined before Maricel took her hand and they both started to run to their school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily's House   
  
"Boy.what a day." Maricel sighed as she lay on Lily's bed. Maricel looked up at Lily. Lily had a band-aid on her nose. Then Maricel started to think back how her best friend got it.  
  
=It happened in P.E. and the sport of the day was basketball. Maricel and Lily were on the same team. When a boy (Joe) from their team got the ball, he was looking for someone to pass it to.  
  
"Joe! Joe! Over here!" Maricel yelled to get Joe's attention and it worked. Joe saw her and threw the ball hard and fast at her. Maricel caught it. Maricel was dribbling the ball and running towards the net but then Francisco was in front of her, blocking her way. Maricel was trying hard not to let this guy take the ball from her. Then she heard someone called out her name.  
  
"Maricel! Maricel! MARICELLLL!!!"  
  
Maricel looked to see how was calling her and it was Lily. She was right under the net and no one was guarding her. Lily was weaving her arms and jumping up and down like a mad person. Maricel just smiled and turned around and threw the ball at her hard and fast.really fast. The ball was way too fast and it end up crashing into Lily's face. Every body gasped.  
  
*GASP!*  
  
When the ball fell, Lily was just standing there and her face was red. Then suddenly Lily fell backwards. *OOOF!*  
  
"LILY!" Maricel ran to her friend to see if she was all right. Maricel kneeled down next to Lily. "Lily, are you ok?" Maricel asked.  
  
"Toooo..faaaassssst." That was the only thing she said before she closed her eyes. Maricel just looked at Lily, she didn't mean to throw the ball that fast.  
  
"Medic!" Maricel yelled out.=  
  
At the end of the flashback Maricel started to laugh. Lily stood there with her arms crossed and eyes closed. She knew why Maricel was laughing.  
  
"Maricel this is all your fault! " Lily yelled at her.  
  
"Hey I didn't mean to throw the ball that hard and I already said I was sorry." Maricel said with puppy eyes (Oh no!). When Lily saw those puppy eyes all her angriness went away.  
  
"It's ok." Lily sighed and went to the bathroom to take off the band- aid. When she came back her face and back to normal.  
  
"So let get started on watching Escaflowne," Lily said as she walked to her DVD anime collection and pulled out the DVDs.  
  
"Cool." Maricel said lying on her stomach getting really to watch the anime. When Lily turned to look at Maricel, she noticed that she was wearing a beautiful necklace.  
  
"Wow Maricel! That's a cool necklace you're wearing." Lily said looking at it. Maricel look down at the necklace and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Papa gave it to me this morning. He got it from his trip to Japan." Lily lay right next to Maricel looking at the necklace still. " And he said there's a story be hide it too."  
  
"Oh really? Tell me Maricel." Lily asked  
  
"Well Papa said the women who he bought it from said that it grants wishes."  
  
"Wow. That's so cool."  
  
" Yeah I guess. But then Papa said it was just a story that women told him so he could buy it for me." Maricel sighed.  
  
"Oh." Lily said kind of sad cause the story wasn't real. " Well anyways, lets begin." Lily said as she press play on the control. Maricel nodded a yes and turn her attention to the TV.  
  
{8 hours later}  
  
"Wow! that was so cool." Maricel said stretching.  
  
"Yeah. I just can't get enough of watching Allen Schezar." Lily sighed. " He is SO HOT." Maricel laughed.  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
"You know what Maricel?" Lily asked sitting next to Maricel.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wish that Escaflowne was real." Lily sighed again. " So I can go there just to see Allen and all the other hot guys there." Lily giggled as Maricel did the same thing. "Do you think that's crazy Maricel?" Maricel looked at her and smiles.  
  
"No, cause you know why?" Maricel asked her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Cause I also wish that Escaflowne was real too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok, who do you want to see? It better not be Allen." Lily asked as her voice sounded like a threat. Maricel giggled.  
  
"No I don't want to go there to see any hot guys. I just want to go there to learn how to swordfight."  
  
"Oh that understandable." Lily said. "But is that the only reason why you want to go there Maricel?" Maricel looked down and then smiled.  
  
"And to have an adventure." Maricel smiled. Lily looked at her and smiled. " And maybe to see some hot guys over there too.( I knew it!) " Maricel said with a BIG smile. Both girls started to laugh. It lasted like a minute. Then Maricel held her necklace in her right hand.  
  
"I wish I was in Escaflowne right now." Maricel said with her eyes closed. Lily looked at her.  
  
"Me too." Lily said as she closed her eyes too.  
  
Then suddenly Maricel felt her necklace shocked. Maricel looked down at the necklace and then it started to glow with sky blue and white lights.  
  
"What the.?!" Maricel yelled. Lily looked at Maricel and saw what was happening. She started to freak.  
  
"Maricel what the hell is going on?!  
  
"I don't know." Maricel answered, then the light surrounded them.  
  
" AHHHHHH!!!" The two girls screamed. Then Maricel and Lily started to vanish. They were both gone. The room was quiet and cold. It was so lonely. Then the door opens.  
  
"Lily! Maricel! I'm home and I brought pizza." Said Lily's mother looking for the two girls. They were nowhere to be found. Lily's mom walked in slowing and saw that the TV was on but it was all black. Lily's mom just stood there.  
  
"I wonder where are those two?" She asked. Then she walks out of the room to call her husband.  
  
-End Of Chapter One-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Well that's that end of chapter one. I hoped that you enjoyed it. And I promise the next chapter there will be more of the Escaflowne gang, so don't be sad or mad. Just be glad. (o^_^o). Bye 4 now.~ 


	2. WHAT THE! GAEA! HUH?

~Hey, what's up? Well here's chapter 2 of "A Whole New World" And I guess I have to say this but.*sigh*.I do not own Escaflowne. I wish I did, but oh ways. We left off when Maricel's necklace started to glow with sky blue and white lights. Then the two girls started to vanish and then they were gone. What happen to them? Where did they go? And how will they come back? To find out, keep on READING. ^_^ ~  
  
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
:: Thinking ::  
  
" Talking "  
  
= Flashback =  
  
~*~*New Scene*~*~  
  
* Actions *  
  
(A few words from me)  
  
HERE WE GO!!! (o^_^o)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*A Whole New World*  
  
Chapter Two: WHAT THE?!.GAEA!.HUH?  
  
The night was calm and cold. The only light was the glow of the Mystic Moon. A young man stood on a balcony looking up to the sky. Seeing the moon and the Mystic Moon. The young man had wild black hair. His eyes were deep brown with pain in them. He had worn a red shirt and pale brown pants. His face was so sad. Sad cause he had lost his homeland. Fanelia. In his mind he knew there would be a war coming. A war against Zaibach, an evil force. He also knew there was no choice, he would have to fight. Fight to the death.  
  
::"Why?":: He thought to him self. ::"Why does it have to be like this? Why did I have to lose everything that I had in such a short time? I lost my father and mother when I was child. Now I lost my homeland, Fanelia. The only thing I have right now is my good friend the cat girl and .Escaflowne. :: He closed his eyes thinking about his past. How he was so happy when he was a child. A young prince of Fanelia. He remembers how his father would pick him up and throws him into the air and catches him. His father was a kind King and a great father, his smile was so bright. But then he had to die. Then he remembers his mother. So beautiful and sweet. When he would cry his mother would always pick him up into her arms, and tell him that everything is going to be fine. Her warmth, oh how he misses that so much. But, now she was gone. Thinking deep in his memories he started to think about someone he hadn't thought about for a long time. His older brother, Folken. Remembering how they used to play in the garden with each other. His brother was a good man back than, and he loved him very much. But now.his brother was the Chief of Staff of the Zaibach military. When he found out about this he was so angry, angry that his brother turned his back on his family and Fanelia to be one of the members of Zaibach. Then he remembered how his brother was part of the plan to destroy Fanelia. In burned to the ground cause of him, cause of Folken and the Zaibach.  
  
"Brother." He said as he was making a fist. He hated his brother. Hated him so much that he wanted.wanted to kill him. Then the young men opened his eyes looking at the Mystic Moon. " I promise that I WILL being Zaibach down and rebuild Fanelia." He said as his eyes turned dark. Then he held up his sword, it was proof that he was the new King a Fanelia. He gazed at it, looking at the symbol of his homeland. At that moment he felt completely alone.  
  
"LORD VAN!!!"  
  
Van (Of course) turned around knowing who was the one who called out for him. A little cat-like girl jumped on Van with her arms around him. The cat- girl was Merle and she was hugging Van very tight.  
  
"Marle.*gasp*.you don't have to hold on so tight you know." Van said turning kind of blue. Merle giggled and loosens her grip on him. Van just looked down at her and sighed.  
  
"Oh Lord Van, we been looking for you." Merle looked up at him with a cute smile.  
  
"We?" Van asked as he heard someone coming. He looked up and saw a girl that was around his age with sandy blonde hair. Hitomi.  
  
"Hey Van. What are you doing up here all by your self?" Hitomi asked as she walked up to him. Van sighed.  
  
"Thinking." Van answered as Merle let him and sat on the edge of the balcony.  
  
"Oh.what were you thinking about Van?" Hitomi asked shyly.  
  
"Lord Van doesn't have to answer to YOU Hitomi!" Merle said in a mean way.  
  
"Hey! I was just wondering. AND MERLE WHY DON'T YOU GO CHASE A RAT OR SOMETHING!!!" Hitomi yelled. The two girls looked at each other with an evil eye. Merle started hissing at Hitomi.  
  
"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Van yelled at the girls. Hitomi and Merle looked away and crossed their arms. They were still kind of mad at each other. Van sighed and looked up at the Mystic Moon again. "If you wanted to know what I was thinking Hitomi, I was thinking about my past."  
  
"Oh." Hitomi said as she looked down. "Did it do anything good?  
  
"No." Van said kind of sad." It just brought up sadness and pain."  
  
"Van." Hitomi said looking up at him. Van was still staring at the Mystic Moon, not taking his eyes off on it. Merle looked at her Lord Van, and frowned. She could see the sadness in his eyes, and it made her upset seeing him like that. Merle sighed and looked up at the Mystic Moon, it was so beautiful. Hitomi did the same thing and she couldn't help thinking why this was happening to them. ::"I wish there was someone that could help us.":: Hitomi prayed. Then suddenly a sky blue light ball came falling down to Gaea.  
  
"What's that?" Hitomi asked  
  
"I don't know." Van answered as he was studying the shy blue light ball.  
  
"It's so pretty." Merle whispered. Then the shy blue light ball fell into the forest and the bright light disappeared. The three kids were looking at the forest where it fell. They were really shocked.  
  
"Maybe we should go tell Allen about this." Hitomi said looking at Van. Van nodded a yes and with that Merle and Hitomi started to walk into the building. Van was left alone on the balcony once again.  
  
:: "I wonder what was it?" :: Van asked in his mind. With no answer, Van turned around and walked towards the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Allen's Room   
  
"So you say that you saw a sky blue light ball fallen into the forest?" Asked a man with long blonde hair. He was sitting on a chair that was facing the fire chimney. He had the most amazing blue color eyes and he was very handsome (sure.I guess.). He was a knight of Asturia. His name was Allen Schezar.  
  
"Yes, that's right." Said Hitomi standing a few steps away from Allen on the right side.  
  
"I see." Said Allen as he stood up facing Hitomi. Hitomi started to blush. "What do you want me to do about Hitomi?"  
  
"Well.well." Hitomi didn't know what to say.  
  
"Go and find out what is it." Allen and Hitomi turned their heads towards the open door. It was Van. Then he started walking up to his friends.  
  
"Van." Allen faced him. "Why do you think that we should do that?"  
  
"I don't know. Its just that.I want to know what was it, that's all." Van answered. Allen sighed. Then he felt something grade his right arm. It was Hitomi.  
  
"Please Allen? Can we?" Hitomi begged him. He looked at her for a while and then he nodded a yes.  
  
"Alright. I'll get my man and asks my friend Max if he would help us." Allen planed.  
  
"Why should we ask your friend for help?" Van asked kind of mean.  
  
"Because he's my friend and he's been kind enough for letting us stay here." Allen answered. (Ok I know you want to know who's Max. Well Max is another made up character of my. Don't worry he's real cool. ^_^ )  
  
"Fine." Van said. Van didn't really trust Max. He would always get this bad feeling from him.  
  
"Good. We're start investigating tomorrow. Now both of you get some rest." Said Allen. Hitomi and Van walked out of the room and there they met Merle. She was standing outside the room waiting for them.  
  
"So what happened?" Merle asked.  
  
"We're going to investigate tomorrow." Van said looking her.  
  
"Are you going with them, Lord Van?" Merle asked kind of worried. Van nodded a yes. "If Lord Van is going, then I'll go too." Merle said crossing her arms. Hitomi smiled at them. "I might as well tag along." Hitomi smiled.  
  
"Alright, we're begin tomorrow." Van said with a small smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In The Forest  
  
The sun rose high into the sky. Birds were singing and small animals came out to greet the sunlight. A pair of crystal brown eyes opens looking up into the sky.  
  
"Huh?" Maricel asked as she sat up. "Where am I?" Maricel got up and started looking around. She was in a middle of a field of green grass. The grasses were up to her knees. " Wow...I never seen grass that looks ..SO GREEN." Maricel smiled. Maricel took a step forward, but then she stepped on something. She looked down. "COOL! " Maricel said as she bended down. It was her backpack. "I guess it also got here from that weird sky blue and white light." Maricel said as her eyes widen. "Oh no! Lily!" Maricel put on the backpack and started calling out for her friend." LILY! LILY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Then Maricel suddenly heard a funny and loud sound. "What the hell is that?" Maricel started to walk towards the loud sound. About 10 feet from where she was, she saw a person lying on the grass. It was Lily and she was snoring like a dog. (a BIG dog.) Maricel laughed seeing her friend snoring so loud. Then she walked to her and kneels down next to her. Maricel put both of her hands on Lily's shoulders. "Lily! Lily! Lily, wake up you sleepy head." Maricel shook her kind of hard.  
  
"Oh Allen.your so warm." Lily moaned. Maricel looked at her with her right eyebrow up. She sighed.  
  
"Fine. Lets do this the hard way." Maricel said as she pinched Lily's nose with her left hand and covered her mouth with the other one. For at lest a one minute nothing happened, and then..  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Lily scared as she sat up. Lily was gasping for air and then she saw Maricel next to her. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?! TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Lily yelled at her. Maricel crossed her arms.  
  
"No. I was trying to wake you up."  
  
"OH SO PINCHING MY NOSE AND COVERING MY MOUTH WAS THE ONLY ANSWER TO THAT?!" Lily yelled, turning red of angriness.  
  
"From the looks of it. Yep." Maricel said looking at her and started getting up. "GRRR!...YOU'RE SO MESSED UP MARICEL CLARIZA!!!" Lily screamed, then she noticed where she was. "Hey where are we?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know." Maricel said looking at the forest that was in front of them. Then lily stood up next to Maricel. Lily started to walk forward till she stepped on something. She looked downed. Her eyes opened wide in confusion.  
  
"What the hell?! How did this get here?" Lily asked as she bends down. It was Lily's red backpack. " I don't remember packing some stuff." Lily said as she opened the bag. There were some of her clothes and other stuff. " Maricel how did this get here?" Maricel walked to her.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it got here, the same way my bad did."  
  
"Oh.I guess." Lily said as she got up and putting the backpack on. (It's the same kind of backpack that Maricel's have.)  
  
"Now. To find out where the hell are we." Maricel said looking around.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good ideal." Lily said stretching her arms up. Then Lily looked up to the sky and saw something that she will never forget. "OH MY GOD?!" Maricel turned to look at her.  
  
"What? What is it?" Maricel asked as her best friend was still looking at the sky. Maricel didn't know what she was looking at, so she lifted her head slowing to see what she was looking. Maricel went into a SHOCK MOOD. She saw the moon and the planet earth up in the sky.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Maricel yelled as she fell backwards to the ground.  
  
"How can this be?" Lily asked. She was still surprise by the site. "MARICEL, WHERE ARE WE?" Lily asked looking at her.  
  
"I don't know. This is so FREAKING WEIRD! All I remember was that we were sitting on your bed and we were talking about Escaflowne and." Maricel stopped right there. She remembers what happened next." And we made a wish." Maricel said, now looking at her friend.  
  
"What?" Maricel got up fast and faced Lily.  
  
"Lily! Don't you remember? We made a wish. We wished that we were in Escaflowne." Maricel said, putting her hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Lily answered her.  
  
"I guess our wishes came true." Maricel said taking her hands off her. "Maricel, what are you talking about? Are you saying that we're in."  
  
"Yep. We're on Gaea." Maricel said looking into her friend's eyes.  
  
-End Of Chapter Two-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Uh oh. It looks like our 2 girls are in trouble huh? But don't worry. The next chapter they're going to meet up with new friends. And one of them is going to be in BIG trouble once Lily sees them. Guess who it is? (*cough*.Allen.*cough*) *hehehe* Well till next time. Bye! (o^_^o) ~ 


	3. The Unknown Fighter

~Hi everyone! Here's Chapter Three already. (YAY!) I'm so happy because I'm getting some good reviews from other people. (THANK YOU!) Oh yeah.one of my friends (Aluralas Silverstars) told me that my chapters were not in order, like chapter 2 would be the first one and chapter 1 would be the second one. Well I fixed that (I think). But if it's still like that, then *OoPs! * Sorry I guess I have to leave it like that. Remember this is my first time using Fanfiction.net, so I'm not a pro.. yet. *hehehe* Well any ways.ON WITH THE STORY! ^_^ ~  
  
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
:: Thinking ::  
  
" Talking "  
  
= Flashback =  
  
~*~*New Scene*~*~  
  
* Actions *  
  
(A few words from me)  
  
HERE WE GO!!! (o^_^o)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*A Whole New World*  
  
Chapter Three: The Unknown Fighter  
  
  
  
As the girls were looking up in the sky, they were still surprise that they were on Gaea, no in Escaflowne.  
  
"Maricel! This is ALL your fault!" Lily yelled looking at her.  
  
"Wait a minute. How is it that it's all MY fault?" Maricel asked her with an angry glare.  
  
"Well.you're the one that wished to go here."  
  
"Hey! You also wish to go here TOO LILY!" Maricel yelled. Lily was thinking about it.  
  
"Oh yeah, huh?" Lily smiled. (No duh) Maricel shook her head. "But it was your necklace, that started to go all CRAZY with the FREAKING light show." Maricel looked at her.  
  
"Yeah. It started to glow with sky blue and white lights." Maricel said thinking about it. Then Lily popped up an ideal how they got there.  
  
"Maricel? Do you remember what you told me about the women who your dad bought the necklace from?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What if the lady was telling the truth? That the necklace REALLY does grant wishes." Lily said looking at the necklace. Maricel's eyes went wide.  
  
"You might be right." Maricel said kind of excited. " We did wish that we were in Escaflowne and here we are on Gaea. So if we wished to be here.."  
  
"Then we can wish to go back home." Lily said finishing her sentence.  
  
"Alright! Lets try it." Maricel said as she was taking off the necklace and holding it, in both of her hands.  
  
"Good! Cause my mom is going to FREAK if I'm gone for a long time." Lily said as she was putting both of her hands around Maricel's.  
  
"Ok, start wishing." Maricel said closing her eyes.  
  
"Kay." Lily said as she did the same thing. Both girls started to wish to go back home.  
  
::"I wish I was home in my room. I wish I was with my mom and papa. I wish I was watching my BIG screen TV right now." :: Maricel wished.  
  
:: There's no place like home. There's no place like home.:: Lily wished over and over. It's been 5 minutes since they started wishing. Nothing happened.  
  
"DAMN IT! Its not working!" Maricel yelled opening her eyes.  
  
"Shit! Now what? Lily asked opening her eyes and taking her hands off of Maricel's.  
  
"Well the only thing to do is." Maricel turned and face the forest. " Is to find someone for help." Lily looked at her knowing what she meant.  
  
"Hells no! I'm not going into a dark forest MARICEL!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Hey it's the only way out of here and its day time. It won't be that dark." Maricel said as she started putting on her necklace and walking towards the forest. "And don't worry. Remember I know Martial Arts and Kickboxing, so I'll protect you Lily." Maricel said turning her head to look at her. Lily blushed a little.  
  
"Ok." Lily smiled. Lily started to run to catch up with Maricel, and then. "AHHHHH!!!.. *Oof*" Suddenly Lily tripped over, hitting head first into the ground. " OWWWW!!!" Maricel just shook her head and started to walk back to Lily to help her up.  
  
"You're such a ditz Lily." Maricel laughed. Lily just gave her a death glare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Escaflowne Gang   
  
"Alright man! Gather around." Allen ordered as his Crusade Crew came gathering around him. "Last night Lady Hitomi and Lord Van saw this sky blue and white light ball fallen into the forest. Now we are going to investigate this today." Allen said as Van, Hitomi, and Merle came walking towards him.  
  
"Allen we wish to help in this investigation too." Hitomi said looking at him. Allen looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure? For all we know it might belong to the Zaibach or a trap." Allen said kind of worry. "I think you, Van, and Merle should stay here where it's safe." Hitomi gave out a sad pout.  
  
"Ahhh.Come on Allen. Let them help you." Came a voice behind them. They turned around to see the owner of the voice. The owner was a man with fiery red spiky hair and gold color eyes. He was about 6'1" and he was wearing a green shirt and black pants. And on his left side of his waist was a sword. He was very handsome just like Allen. The man's name was Max Hunter.  
  
"But Max what if something bad happ. . . "  
  
"Allen you worry to much, you know." Max interrupted him. "And anyways Lord Van will be with them, so there's nothing to worry about ok?" Max said as he walked up to Allen and putting his right hand on Allen's Left shoulder. Allen looked at him for a while and then smiled.  
  
"I guess your right." Allen said. Then Max took his hand off of Allen and turned to Van.  
  
"And also knowing that Lord Van can fight well. I just know he can protect the two girls. Isn't that right. . . Lord Van?" Max said looking down at the young king. Van looked at him with an angry glare and then turned his head towards the right, he didn't want to look at him. Van didn't answer him. Max just smiled and then turned around and started walking towards his castle.  
  
"Good luck on your mission." Max said, waving his hand. When he was gone, Allen started to slit up his man into groups and giving them directions which part of the forest they should look in.  
  
"Ok, Van, Hitomi, and Merle you shall go in the west-north of the forest." Allen ordered. The three kids nodded. "Alright, lets get started!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3 Hours Later In The Forest   
  
"Maricel. . .we been walking forever now. Can we take a break?" Lily wined as she was looking tired.  
  
"Lily it's only been about three hours." Maricel said looking back at Lily. "But alright. We can rest here." Maricel said as she sat down on the grassy ground.  
  
"Thank you!" Lily said happily as she fell on the floor. Maricel smiled at her and then took off her bag and begin to look what she had inside. In her bag there was some clothes, her P.E. outfit, a hairbrush, and other stuff. Then Maricel pulled out a bottle of water. Maricel opened it and took some gulps.  
  
"Lily here." Maricel said as she tosses the bottle of water towards her. Lily was looking down not knowing what was coming.  
  
"Huh?" Lily said looking up. The bottle hit her in the face and then Lily fell on the ground on her back. " Ooowww!" Maricel crawled to her to see if she was alright.  
  
"Lily? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Lily said getting up and rubbing her face. "Man! This is the second time you throw something at me and it always ends up hitting me in the face. Maricel you got to stop throwing things at me, Girl." Maricel started to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, maybe your right." Then Maricel wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry Lily I promise I won't throw anything hard at you." Maricel smiled as she gave Lily a warm hug. Lily smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Good." Lily said happily. When the hug was over, Lily took the bottle of water and started to drink it. Maricel sat across her, looking at her surroundings. Inside the forest, it wasn't that dark. The light of the sun came through the trees shinning on the two girls. And it was quite. . . too quite in fact. Then Maricel started to get a bad feeling. Lily felt this and she started to worry.  
  
"Maricel what's wrong." Lily asked  
  
"I don't know. I just got this bad feeling." Maricel answered looking at her. Then suddenly. . .  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Maricel and Lily froze when they heard someone screamed, deep in the forest. Lily got so scared that she crawled to Maricel and wrapped her arms around her stomach. . . tight.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Lily asked as she started to freak out.  
  
"I don't know. . . *gasp*. . . Lily can you let go. *gasp* I can't breath." Maricel said as her face was kind of blue. Lily looked up to her.  
  
"Oh *sweat drop* Sorry" Lily said as she let her go. Maricel sighed.  
  
"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!" Another scream come out deep in the forest. Lily got scared again and started to hug Maricel. But this time it wasn't that tight.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! THERE IT IS AGAIN!" Lily yelled as she started to tremble in fear.  
  
"Lily its ok. Remember I'll protect you." Maricel said as she wrapped her arms around her, to stop her from shaking. Lily looked up and started to blush a little. Maricel gave her a smile and then started to get up. She was looking at the direction where the scream came from. Lily looked up at her, she was confuse.  
  
"Eh. . . Maricel what are you doing?" Lily asked as she was still sitting on the ground.  
  
"Stay here. I'm going to find out what the hell was that." Maricel ordered.  
  
" WHAT?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" Lily yelled as she stood up." AND LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO STAY HERE ALONE! I'm going you, Maricel."  
  
"Fine, but lets hurry." Maricel said as she put her packback on and started to run towards the direction the scream.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Lily yelled as she started to run after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deep Inside The Forest   
  
In this part of the forest, it was kind of dark and cold. In the air you can smell fear and death. There in a middle of an opening stood six people. Five were man and one was a teenage girl. The girl was backing up from the guys. In her green eyes there was fear. The girl stopped for she couldn't back up any more cause there was a tree behind her.  
  
"STAT AWAY FROM ME!!!" The girl yelled out in fear as tears started to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Poor, poor little girl. All alone I the forest." Said a men with black hair and red eyes. This man was old looking, his clothes were dirty, and his breath was stinking. (ewww. . . this guy must be butt-ugly.) " What do you think we should do men." He asked looking back at his friends. The four men started to laugh and grin, cause they knew what they wanted to do to her. One man on the left had green hair and black eyes. His name was Tin. Next to him was a man with blue hair and green eyes. This guy was known as Duff. The third man had gray hair and brown eyes. His name was Net. The last man had brown hair and black eyes. Ben was his name. Duff walked up to the men who asked the question.  
  
"I have an ideal what we can do to the girl Boss." Duff said looking at the young girl.  
  
"Oh really? Why don't you tell us Duff." The Boss asked him.  
  
"Well, we can sell her as a slave. I bet we get lots of money." He grins. "But after we're done with her." Duff said licking his lips. The Boss smiled, then all the guys started to get closer towards the girl. The girl was even more scared than before. The she closed her eyes.  
  
:: "How the hell did I get my self into this? :: The girl thought as she started to think back before this happened.  
  
= The girl was walking in the forest with two of her friends. The girl was deep in thought.  
  
"Hitomi! You better hurry up before you get lost!" Van yelled.  
  
"Oh sorry." Hitomi said as she saw how far she was behind from her friends. She ran to catch up with then. Merle who was walking next to Van, looked at Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi what were you doing." Merle asked.  
  
"Oh nothing really, I was just thinking about that sky blue and white light ball thingy." Hitomi replied. Van looked at her for a minute, then looked forward again. Hitomi sighed and started to look around. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was out and the birds were singing. Then Hitomi saw something of the corner of her eyes. Hitomi started to walk slowing and then stop. She turned her head and saw this small baby bird on the floor. It was crying. Hitomi walked towards the baby bird slowing and kneeled down.  
  
"Poor little bird. You must of fell from your nest." Hitomi said as she started to look up to the tree that was next to her. Then she found the nest and it wasn't that high. So Hitomi picked up the bird with both of her hands and place it into the nest.  
  
"There you go." Hitomi smiled. "Isn't it a cute little bird Van?" Hitomi asked as she turns to see Van and Merle. But she didn't. "Van?. . . Merle? OH NO!" Hitomi yelled as she started to ran towards the direction where she last saw her friends were walking. Hitomi has been running for 5 minutes now and then she stop the catch her breath. Then she noticed it had gotten cold and gloomy. The forest was kind of dark and Hitomi started to get scared. Then she started to walk. As Hitomi was walking she felt like someone was watching her, so she started to walk faster. Then she heard some voices and this made Hitomi more scared and she started to run again. Hitomi didn't know where she was going, she just ran. Then she ended up in a opening in the forest. Hitomi walked to the middle of the opening and then she heard something behind her. Hitomi turned around and saw five guys glaring at her.  
  
"Hehehe. . . What a pretty young girl you are." Said a man with black hair and red eyes. Then the man started to walk towards her. Hitomi started to back up when the man was getting closer to her.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Hitomi screamed. =  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes. Now the Man known as Boss was only one foot away from her. Then the Boss took out a knife and it up against Hitomi's neck. Hitomi wanted to scream but she couldn't. She just looked at the guy who was in front of her.  
  
"Lets have some fun with her." The Boss said as he was glaring at her. Then something caught his eyes. Around the girl's neck was a small pendant and the Boss smiled. He grabbed the pendant pulled it off the girl's neck. The Boss held it in front of his face, the pendant's chain was broken.  
  
"No please. Give it back to me." Hitomi said as she tried to reach out for it, but the Boss pulled it away from her.  
  
"Hehehe. . . I think this little pendant will be enough to get me some beer." The Boss smiled. Then he turned his attention back to the girl. Hitomi closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, not knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
:: "Please. . . someone help me." :: Hitomi prayed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maricel and Lily   
  
Maricel and Lily were still running in the direction where the scream came from.  
  
"Maricel, are you sure about this?" Lily asked, running a little bit behind of Maricel. "It might be a fake scream or something.  
  
"I don't think so." Maricel said looking back at her. "This scream was really real and I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Oh Maricel. . ." Lily said kind of worry. A minute later Maricel suddenly stopped in her tracks. Lily didn't see that Maricel stopped and then..*BOOM!* Lily ran into Maricel and end up falling on her butt hard.  
  
"OUCH! MARICEL?!" Lily yelled as she looked at her. Maricel didn't look at her. She was staring at the direction in front of her. "Maricel?" Lily called out her name.  
  
"Shhh. . . I hear voices." Maricel said, not looking at Lily.  
  
"Huh?" Lily asked as she was getting up and rubbing her butt.  
  
"Lily be quite and follow me." Maricel said as she started to walk slowly. Lily nodded and followed her. Then they both heard people talking. Maricel and lily ducked behind a bush. Maricel lifted her head to see what was happening. There she saw five guys surrounding a young girl. The girl seems to be around her age, she had sandy blonde hair and she was wearing a school uniform. Maricel looked closer and then she gasped.  
  
" Oh my God." Maricel whispered. Lily looked at her. "What? What did you see?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Lily do you know who's that girl?"  
  
"Huh?" Lily lifted head and saw a teenage girl. "Nope." Lily said looking at Maricel.  
  
"LILY! *sweat drop* That Hitomi Kanzaki. (no duhh)"  
  
"Oh really?" Lily asked as she took another look. "Hey it is Hitomi Kanzaki. Oh wells. . ." Lily said as she started to crawl away. Then Maricel stopped her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Lily?" Maricel asked.  
  
"Eh. . . what does it look like? I'm leaving."  
  
"WHAT? WHY?!"  
  
"Duhh. . . Remember Maricel? I don't like or care for Hitomi.  
  
"LILY! YOU'RE SO EVIL! We have to help her." Maricel said angrily.  
  
"But I don't want to." Lily pouted.  
  
"Oh really. But if is was Allen then you would want to huh?" Maricel asked.  
  
"HELLS YEAH!" Lily said with a big smile.  
  
"Whatever." Maricel said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"No please. Give it back to me." Maricel and Lily looked to see what was happening this time. A man with black hair grabbed Hitomi's pendant.  
  
"Hey that guy is trying to steal her pendant. That Asshole." Maricel said in anger.  
  
"Well I say that we get out butts out of here, before they find us. Come on Maricel." Lily said as she was about to leave. But Lily didn't hear Maricel's reply. "Maricel?" Lily looked back, but saw no Maricel. "Maricel?" Lily called out her name looking left and right. Then suddenly. . .  
  
"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER!" Lily looked to see who was that.  
  
"OH MY GOD!. . . MARICEL!" Lily yelled as she saw her friend standing behind the group of men.  
  
The five guys turned around to see the owner of that voice. They saw a girl with long black hair down to her knees and she was wearing a black jacket and a skirt. Then the men were surprise cause the girl in front of them was so beautiful. They started to drool. The girl was standing there with her right hand on her hip and she looked very pissed off.  
  
"I said get your damn hands off of her." Maricel repeated. Then Tin, who was closer to her started to walk towards her.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Tin asked with a grin. "Another young girl in the forest, but this one is very beautiful." Tin said as he grabbed Maricel's arm. Maricel looked at him and punched him in the face. Tin fell backwards with both of his hands on his face. Tin was in pain. The other four guys were silence; they were very shock to see this girl punched their friend hard. Hitomi who saw all this was also shock.  
  
:: "Who's that girl?" :: Hitomi thought.  
  
"Get her!" Ordered their Boss. The rest of the guys started running at Maricel. Maricel just stood there with no emotion on her face. When the three guys came close to her Maricel grabbed one of them by the arm and throw him over her shoulder. The next guy that came close to her, Maricel went down a tripped him with her right leg. When Maricel got up and she saw that the last guy was coming towards her fast. Maricel took a step back and then kicked him hard into a tree. While all this was happening Lily jumped out of the bushes and started to cheer for Maricel.  
  
"GO MARICEL GO!!! KICK THEIR ASSES! YOU GO GIRL!!!" Lily yelled as she was acting like a cheerleader and waving pompoms.  
  
All the men were down and knocked out. Then Maricel turned her attention towards the man who was standing behind Hitomi with a knife against her neck. Maricel looked into the guy's eye, and she knew that he was scared. This made Maricel smiled evilly.  
  
" Pathetic! You hide behind a woman! And you call your self a man!" Maricel yelled at him. Maricel was about to kick his ass, but then the man throws Hitomi into a tree and then ran for his life. " YOU COWARD!!!" Maricel yelled as she was about to chase after him, but she didn't. Hitomi leans against the tree looking at the girl who just beat up four guys. Hitomi was frighten of the girl. Maricel saw this and she didn't want Hitomi to be scared of her, so she walked towards her slowly. When she was close to her, Maricel kneeled down.  
  
"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you Hitomi." Maricel smiled at her. Hitomi looked at her shocked.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Oh. Let's just say that I been watching over you. Kind of like an guardian angel." Maricel smiled at her again. When Maricel said that Hitomi relax and looked at the young girl.  
  
::"Oh my. . . She so beautiful." :: Hitomi thought as she started to blush a little. :: "Maybe she's really an angel.":: Maricel saw that Hitomi's cheeks were turning red.  
  
"Hitomi do you have a fever? Your cheeks are turning red?" Maricel asked as she place her right hand on Hitomi's forehand." Mmm. . . Nope, you're not hot."  
  
"Eh. Its nothing." Hitomi said as Maricel took her hand off of her. "Its just that I was." Then tears started falling down from her eyes." I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die." Hitomi said as more tears fell down. Maricel looked at her with sympathy, she didn't want the young girl to cry. So Maricel wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Shhh. . . It's ok. It's all over now. You don't have to be afraid any more." Maricel whispered. Hitomi was shock at the girl who just wrapped her arms around her. But Hitomi just sighed and hugged her back. She felt so warm and safe in her arms. Then Hitomi realized something and she pull away from Maricel's hug.  
  
"Oh No! That guy still has my pendant." Hitomi said, as she was about to cry again.  
  
"Don't worry I'll get it back for you." Maricel smiled.  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yep. That's a promise Hitomi." Hitomi was so happy that she jumped onto Maricel and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Oh Thank You!"  
  
"Hehehe. . . Your welcome." Maricel said and then suddenly a scream came out. Maricel and Hitomi turned around to see where the scream came from. When Maricel saw who was it she gasped.  
  
"OH SHIT! LILY!" Maricel yelled when she saw a man with a knife against her neck and four other guys that were standing next to her. They were that same guys that tried to hurt Hitomi. "LET HER GO YOU JACKASS!"  
  
"If you want her. Come and take her." The Boss said as he lifted Lily onto his shoulder and started to run deep into the forest. The other guys follow him.  
  
"MARICEL! HELP MEEEEE!!!" Lily yelled out to Maricel. Maricel was about to run after them, but then she looked at Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi I want you to stay here. I promise that I will come back for you ok?" Maricel said holding Hitomi's hand. Hitomi looked at her and nodded. "Ok, don't move." Maricel said before she ran off to save her best friend.  
  
"WAIT! I DIDN'T GET YOUR NAME!" Hitomi yelled out, but there was no answer. Maricel was long gone. Hitomi sat there looking at the direction where the young girl just disappeared.  
  
"Who was that?" Hitomi whispered. Then suddenly something came out of the bushes.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
-End Of Chapter Three-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Well there you have it, Chapter Three. I know its kind of confusing or weird. I'm just not too good doing fighting scenes. *hehehe* But I'll do better next time. Well I'll be writing chapter four soon, so just layback, relax, and enjoy the ride. BYE! (o^_^o) ~ 


	4. Kicking Some Ass Is So Much Fun!

~Hey guys! Well here's chapter four of "A Whole New World." In the last chapter Maricel was kicking some ass. (Oh yeah!) She saved Hitomi, who was very grateful that she hugged Maricel. Then suddenly, those ugly jackasses who tried to hurt Hitomi kidnapped our little ditz girl (Lily). Now it's up to Maricel to save her best friend from those dumb assess. Will Maricel make it in time? Is she strong enough to save Lily? To find out. . . READ!!! ~  
  
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
:: Thinking ::  
  
" Talking "  
  
= Flashback =  
  
~*~*New Scene*~*~  
  
* Actions *  
  
(A few words from me)  
  
HERE WE GO!!! (o^_^o)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*A Whole New World*  
  
Chapter Four: Kicking Some Ass Is So Much Fun!  
  
" Hitomi?" Hitomi turned around to see who called her name. When she saw who was it, she gasped.  
  
"Van! Allen!" Hitomi yelled as the guys ran to her.  
  
"Are You O.k.?" Allen asked as he helped Hitomi up.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Hitomi said with a small smile. "I just got lost."  
  
"When you disappeared Merle and I went to get Allen to help find you. Then we heard a scream and we knew it was you." Van said kind of worried. "What happen?" Hitomi looked down, thinking back what just happened to her. Then her eyes started to water up. "I don't want to talk about it." Hitomi said as she looked up at her friends.  
  
"Why not?" Allen asked noticing Hitomi was about to cry.  
  
"Because I don't want to!" Hitomi yelled. Allen and Van took a step back. They were surprise that Hitomi just yelled at them. Hitomi just realize that she just yelled at them and she felt bad.  
  
::" They were just worried about me and here I am yelling at them. I'm such a baka.":: Hitomi thought.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Hitomi apologized holding back her tears. Allen walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Hitomi. Now let's go home." Allen said with a soft smile. Hitomi blushed and then nodded. When they were about to leave, Hitomi stopped.  
  
::" Oh no. . . I can't leave. That girl told me to stay here and wait till she comes back.":: Hitomi thought to her self. Van turned around and saw that Hitomi had stopped.  
  
"Hey! Come on Hitomi." Van said looking at her. Hitomi looked at him.  
  
"I can't leave . . . not yet." Allen turned around and looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean Hitomi?" Allen asked.  
  
"Well I . . . I just can't leave."  
  
"And why not?" Van asked.  
  
"Because . . . " Hitomi didn't know what to say. She got this feeling not to tell them about her savior . . . that girl. "Because I'm waiting for someone." Both Allen and Van made a face.  
  
"WHO?!" Allen and Van asked.  
  
"Ehhh . . . a new friend that I just met." Hitomi answered.  
  
"A friend?" Van asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not leaving till my friend comes back. So can we stay here for a while? . . . Please?" Hitomi asked hopping they said yes. Allen and Van looked at each other and then back at Hitomi.  
  
"Fine, but only for a little while." Van said as Allen nodded. "Thank you!" Hitomi said with a smile. Then the three of them sat down in a circle waiting for Hitomi's friend. Van was looking at Hitomi; she was staring at where Maricel had run off. Then Van noticed that Hitomi's pendant was gone.  
  
"Hitomi? Where is your pendant?" Van asked. Hitomi looked at him and then she looked down where her pendant used to be.  
  
"I. . . I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"But Hitomi?"  
  
"Pease stop. I don't want to talk about it!" Hitomi yelled angrily. Van looked at her and frowned. He just stood up and walked away from her.  
  
::"Damn it! Now what have I done?":: Hitomi thought to her self as she bit her lower lip. Hitomi felt really bad that she yelled at Van and then Allen came and sat next to her.  
  
"Don't worry Hitomi. He's just worried about you." Allen smiled.  
  
"I know, I shouldn't have yelled at him. What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you. So cheer up ok?" Hitomi looked up at him and blushed. Hitomi nodded. "So tell me about this person that you just met?" Allen asked. Hitomi sighed.  
  
"You'll see." Hitomi smiled and looked back at the direction where Maricel run off.  
  
::"I hope she's alright. And I hope she comes back soon with my pendant.":: Hitomi said to her self. Van who was sitting not to far away from his two friends, was staring at the same direction as Hitomi.  
  
::" Who is this person that Hitomi wants to wait for?":: Van asked to him self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maricel  
  
Maricel was running though the forest looking for the five bastards that kidnapped Lily.  
  
"Fuck! I can't believe that those punks took Lily. Grrr. . . I should have kept an eye on her. Man! I swear if one of them hurts Lily I 'm gonna send him to hell." Maricel said totally pissed off. Maricel kept on running not knowing where to go, but she had a feeling that this was the way. The way where those guys took Lily. "Lily. . . be strong. I will save you." Maricel promised. Then Maricel stopped. The feeling she had was gone. She couldn't feel where those guys at any more. "Damn it! Where are they?" Maricel asked out loud. Then Maricel walked up to a tree and jumped high on its branch. Maricel looked far off into the forest. Then something caught Maricel's eyes. Not too far Maricel saw a small puff of smoke.  
  
:: "Fire?":: Maricel thought to her self. "That must be them." With that Maricel started to jump tree to tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily And The 3 Bastards  
  
"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" Lily yelled into the guy's ear as she was hitting him hard on the back. Boss, who was carrying her on his shoulder was getting really pissed off, that when they reach their campsite he throw her on the ground. "OWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Lily asked as she rubbed her butt . . . again.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WITCH! YOU BEEN YELLING AND KICKING SINCE WE TOOK YOU!" Boss yelled looking down at Lily.  
  
" OH. . . WHAT? YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BE ALL HAPPY AND CHEERING THAT YOU GUYS KIDNAPPED ME?!" Lily yelled. " I DON'T THINK SO!" Ben who had enough of Lily's stupid yells that he walked to her.  
  
"CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Ben yelled looking down at her. Lily looked at him with a death glare.  
  
"NO I WON'T!" Lily yelled at him.  
  
"YES YOU WILL!" Ben yelled back.  
  
"NO I WON'T!"  
  
"YES YOU WILL!"  
  
"NO I WON'T!"  
  
"YES YOU WILL!"  
  
"NO I WON'T!"  
  
"YES YOU WILL!"  
  
"NO I WON'T!" "YES YOU WILL!" This went on about ten minutes now. It was a war between them. The guys were staring to get pissed off and BIG headaches.  
  
"AHHHHH!!! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" The boss yelled at both of them. Lily and Ben looked at the Boss then at each other. Lily stuck out her tongue at him and then looked away with her arms cross.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Ben yelled as he raised his right hand ready to slap her, but then . . .  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER OR YOU WILL DIE!!!" Ben and the guys turned around to see who just said that. Lily, who was still on the ground just smiled cause she knew who it was. When the guys turned around they didn't see anything. "UP HERE DUMB ASSES!" The guys looked up and there on a tree's branch stood a dark shadow figure. The five guys took a step back. Then the dark shadow figure jumped off the tree and landed in front of the guys. The person was on one knee and looking down. The boys couldn't see the face of the new comer. Then the figure stood up and looked at the guys with a death glare. The guys looked at the person with wide eyes.  
  
"It's. . . It's you." The Boss said in a scared voice. The person just smirked.  
  
"MARICEL! You came to save me." Lily said with a big smile.  
  
"Of course Lily." Maricel looked at her with a soft smile. Lily smiled back with watery eyes.  
  
"BEN! GRAB THE GIRL!" Boss ordered him. Ben looked at him and then nodded. Ben grab lily's wrist and pick her up. He pulled her to him and holds her arms behind her back. Lily was screaming out unhappy words and trying to get away from him.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Lily yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP BEFORE I'LL MAKE YOU!" Ben ordered her. Lily just looked at him and then back at Maricel. Maricel was looking angrily at Ben. Then the Boss took a step forward.  
  
" If you don't want anything bad to happen to your little friend there. Then you'll do what I say." The Boss said with a grin. Maricel looked at him with no emotion on her face. Then she started charging at him fast.  
  
"LIKE HELL I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT!" Maricel yelled as she punched him hard in the face. The Boss fell on the ground . . . he was knocked out and there on his face was a bruise forming. Then Maricel saw something that was wrapped around the Boss's wrist. She kneeled down and took it off. It was Hitomi's pendant. Maricel remember that she promised Hitomi that she would get her pendant back to her. Maricel looked at the pendant in her hand, and then suddenly Maricel's necklace lighted up but just for a few seconds. Maricel didn't know what just happen. Then she put the pendant in her jacket pocket. Maricel looked at the guys who were surprised of what just happened. "Who's next?" Maricel asked with a small smile. The guys looked at her all pissed off and then they started charging at her. "Pathetic." Maricel said before she started to kick some serious ass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back To Hitomi, Van, And Allen   
  
The three had been waiting for Hitomi's friend almost an hour. And it was getting dark. Van stood up and walked to Hitomi.  
  
"I think we should go home now." Van said. Hitomi looked up at him. She wanted to say no not yet. To ask them if they can stay here a little bit longer. Hitomi wanted so much to wait for the girl who saved her. But she was getting hungry, sleepy, and she really needed a bath cause she started to smell like that guy, Boss. Hitomi looked down with a sad face.  
  
"Yeah . . . Let's go." Hitomi said with a sad sigh. Hitomi stood up as Allen did also.  
  
"Hitomi if you want we can come back here tomorrow." Allen offered. Hitomi looked up at him with watery eyes.  
  
"Maybe." Hitomi said sadly. The three started walking out of the forest. Hitomi was walking behind of Allen and Van, and then she turned around looking back of the opening area where she had been waiting. "I'm sorry that I couldn't wait for you." Hitomi said to her self. She had a feeling that this girl could of help her and the others to stop the Zaibach. But now it seems that the girl was just a dream . . . her imagination or something like that. She also thought the girl would of been a great friend and would help her to get home to her family. Then Hitomi started to remember what she said when they first met,  
  
="Don't be scared. I won't hurt you Hitomi." Maricel smiled at her. Hitomi looked at her shocked.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Oh. Let's just say that I been watching over you. Kind of like an guardian angel." Maricel smiled at her again. =  
  
"My Guardian Angel." Hitomi whispered. Hitomi turned around and started to walk again. "Good bye." Hitomi said as a lonely tear came falling down from her eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Fight   
  
The fight was still going on. Maricel was having a good time kicking these guys' butts. One guy came in front of her and then she gave him a right hook and then a left hook. The guy hit the floor with a bloody nose. Ben, who was still holding on Lily, was shock of what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that this young girl was beating up on his friends.  
  
"These fighting moves she's using. I never had seen them before." Ben whispered. Lily who over heard what he said spoke.  
  
"Yeah and when she's done kicking your friends' asses, then she'll open a can of whoop ass on you!" Lily said kind of evilly. Ben just looked at her with angry eyes.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled as he shook her hard. A minute later the fight was over. Maricel was standing up as all five of the guys were laying face down on the ground. Maricel won the fight. Then Maricel turned around looking straight at Ben, who just took out a dagger and put it up against Lily's throat.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Lily yelled when she saw the dagger. "Maricel help me!"  
  
"Take another step and I swear I will slice her throat." Ben threat as he was looking at Maricel.  
  
"You think that will save you?" Maricel said looking at him. "If you kill her I swear you'll have a painful death and I mean it." Ben took a step back. He was scared and he knew the girl was serious. " You have two choices. One, you can let the girl go and I swear I won't hurt you. Or two . . . *heh* I think you know what two is." Maricel said with a smirk. (Choice 2 was death if you were wondering.) Ben stood there thinking what to do. A minute later Maricel took a step forward. "So what's your answer?" Ben looked at her and sighed. He let go of Lily and pushed her to Maricel. Maricel caught Lily before she almost hit the ground. "You O.k. Lily?" Maricel asked softly. Lily looked up as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Oh Maricel! I thought I was going to die there." Lily cried. Maricel gave Lily a warm hug to calm her down.  
  
"It's alright. It's over." Maricel whispered in her ear.  
  
"Thank you Maricel for saving my life." Lily said as she was whipping her tears away.  
  
"Your welcome." Maricel said with a big smile. Then she looked up seeing that Ben was still there. Lily who turned around and saw him, let go of Maricel and started to walk up to him. "Lily what the hell are you doing?!" Maricel asked. Lily was about three feet away from him and then she looked at him with a soft look.  
  
"What the hell do you want you little BRAT?!" Ben yelled still pissed off. Lily smiled at him and then . . .  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ben screamed as he fell on the ground with both of his hands were between his legs.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KIDNAPPING ME AND PUTTING A FUCKING KNIFE AGAINST MT THROAT. YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Lily yelled as she turned around walking towards Maricel. Maricel stood there looking very surprise. She couldn't believe what Lily just did. Lily just kicked that guy in the groin . . . really, really hard. (Ouch! . )  
  
"Damn Lily . . . I never thought you had it in you." Maricel said with a smile. " And I did said that I wouldn't hurt him, and I didn't say that you couldn't."  
  
"Yeah I'm a bad girl. And I always wanted to do that to a guy." Lily said with a wink. Then both girls started to laugh. When they were laughing, they just forgot everything that happened before that. It was like they were back home laughing at girl's stuff. Then Maricel stopped.  
  
"Oh shit! I almost forgot. I left Hitomi back there." Maricel said looking at Lily.  
  
"Oh. And I guess you want to go back and get her huh?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok let's go." Lily said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Hey! I thought you didn't like Hitomi, Lily?" Maricel teased  
  
"Yeah, well I kind of know how she felt when she was alone with those guys. So I guess I'll try to be nice to her." Lily said looking back at Maricel. "Well . . . are you coming?" Maricel smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Maricel answered as she nodded. Both girls started running into the forest. When they got there . . . Hitomi was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Huh? Where is she?" Maricel asked.  
  
"I don't know." Lily answered. Then both girls started looking around.  
  
"HITOMI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Maricel yelled.  
  
"YEAH! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT HERE!" Lily yelled with a smile. Maricel looked at her with a death glare, she just rolled her eyes.  
  
"HITOMI I GOT YOUR PENDENT!" Maricel yelled, but no answer. "Why did she leave? I told her to stay right here and that I would come back for her. And now she's gone." Maricel said looking at Lily.  
  
"So what do we do now Maricel?" Lily asked her friend. Maricel looked around and it was nighttime now. The stars were shining bright.  
  
"Well I guess we should look for a place to stay till tomorrow."  
  
"O.k. but if we have to sleep here in the forest. I have two things to say . . .. HELLLLS NOOO!" Lily said making a face. Maricel giggle.  
  
"Yeah, same here. I don't want to sleep in this kind of hood. Especially with those kind of men back there. I just don't want to know what else is out there in the woods." Said Maricel. "Maybe we can find a cave or something. Come on Lily." Lily nodded and started following Maricel. About ten minutes of walking a round they finally found a cave and it was outside of the forest. But Lily started to wine.  
  
"Maricel I don't want to go in there." Lily wined. Maricel looked at her.  
  
"Come on Lily."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ok. I'll look inside and if is clear I'll come back to get you ok?" Lily just nodded. Maricel went in and about three minutes later she came out.  
  
"Well?" Lily asked.  
  
"There's nothing in there so it's safe to go in. So come on." Maricel told Lily. Lily took a step back.  
  
"No! I don't want to go in." Lily wined again.  
  
"Lily . . . I just beat up five guys . . . twice today. And I'm REALLY tired. So if you don't want to go in, Fine. It up to you." With that Maricel went back into the cave. Lily was about to say something, but she didn't. She sat down in front of the cave, looking into the forest. The forest was really cold now, so Lily bends her knees and hugs her self. Then Lily started to hear noises at every direction. When a noise comes out Lily would turn her head to see what was it.  
  
"Ok Lily. Don't be afraid. There's nothing out there . . . I think." Lily said to her self. Then all of suddenly yellow glowing eyes came out looking at Lily. When Lily saw those eyes she freaked.  
  
"MARICELLLLLLL!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed running in to the cave. Lily kept running nonstop. "MARICEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Lily yelled. Then Lily ran into something or should I say someone. Lily looked up kind of scared. She was just about to scream when . . .  
  
"Hey are you ok Lily?" Lily closed her mouth.  
  
"Maricel?"  
  
"Yeah, you woke me up. Why were you screaming?" Maricel asked rubbing her eye. Then she felt Lily wrapped her arms around her stomach.  
  
"Maricel there were yellow glowing eyes out there." Said Lily. Maricel sighed.  
  
"I told you to come with me. Oh well, come on." Maricel said as she started to walk. Lily was holding onto Maricel's arm. She was still kind of scared. Maricel led Lily to a flat surface where she was sleeping before Lily came in the cave screaming. Maricel lay down as Lily did too. Lily was using Maricel's left arm as a pillow. "Uhh Lily? I need my arm back. " Maricel said looking at her.  
  
"But I need a pillow Maricel."  
  
"Then use your bag pack."  
  
"Oh ok?" Lily said as she took off her bag pack and put it under her head. "Better."  
  
"Good. Now. . . night Lily." Maricel said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Good night Maricel." Lily said as she also closed her eyes. About five minutes later Maricel woke up to a loud noise.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Maricel asked. The loud noise was coming from her left side. Maricel turned her head and saw what was it or who was it. It was Lily. She was snoring like an old man!" OH . . . MY. . . GOD! Why meeeee?" Maricel cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In The Morning Maricel and Lily came out of the cave. The morning was sunny and bright. Birds were singing and everything a great.  
  
"Wow! I slept great last night." Lily said as she was stretching. "How about you Maricel. Lily asked looking at her and then gasped when she saw Maricel. Maricel looked so tired. Under her eyes were black-ish color bags and her eyes were kind of red. Her hair was messing and her clothes were all wrinkled. " Damn Maricel! What happen to you? You look horror able" Lily said. Maricel looked at Lily with a death glare.  
  
"Yeah, well a cretin person was SNORING ALL LAST NIGHT! It freakin kept me up all night. So that why I looked at this LILY! Maricel yelled at her.  
  
"Oh . . . heh *sweat drop*. Uhh . . .sorry." Lily smiled. Maricel just sighed. She walked away and sat on top of a rock. Then she took her brush out of her bag pack and started brushing her long hair. About five minutes of bushing her hair and trying to get her self-looking normal, Maricel was done. "So Maricel? What do we do now?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well all I know is that we should look for Hitomi." Maricel said sanding up.  
  
"Alright, but how do we do that? We don't know where is she." Lily said looking at Maricel.  
  
"Yeah." Maricel sighed. Maricel put her hands in her pockets, and then she felt something in her right pocket. Maricel took it out and it was Hitomi's pendant. She almost forgot she had it. Maricel was looking at it. The pendant's chain was broken but there in the middle was the pendant. Maricel held it front of her. She was holding on the chain and swinging the pendant a little. When the pendant stopped Maricel sighed. :: "I wish we knew the way, where Hitomi is.":: Maricel thought to her self as she closed her eyes. Then suddenly then pendant started to glow and move by it self. Lily, who was just standing there looked at Maricel and saw that the pendant was glowing and swinging on it's own.  
  
"Ehhh . . . Maricel?" Lily called for her. Maricel opened her eyes and she gasped when she saw the pendant. It was swinging northeast towards the forest. And she knew what was happening. "Maricel what is it doing?"  
  
"It's showing us the way to Hitomi." Maricel answered her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Come on Lily. Lets go." Maricel said as she started to walk towards the forest.  
  
"But Maricel we just got out of the forest and now you want to go back in. Are you crazy?!" Lily yelled. Maricel was almost in the forest and knowing that Lily didn't want to be alone, she started running after her. But then . . . *OOF! * "OWWWW!" Maricel turned around and saw the Lily fell down . . . again. " YOU STUPID ROCK!" Lily yelled as she grabbed the rock that trip her and throw it straight up into the air. When it came back down it hit lily right on top of her head. Lily fell on her back on the ground. Maricel run up to her and sat her up.  
  
"Are you ok Lily?"  
  
"Uhhhh.." Lily said as little birds were flying around her head.  
  
-End Of Chapter Four-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~That's the end of chapter four. So what did think? I hopped that you enjoy it. *hehehe* And I know it's all ready chapter four and the girls haven't seen the rest Escaflowne gang yet. But I promise that the next chapter they will. REALLY! Now go and review this chapter please! BYE! (o^_^o) ~ 


	5. Looking For Hitomi

{OHMYGOD!!! I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't update in 2 freaking years! I've been really busy and I kind of... umm . . . well forgot that I had a story in fanfiction.net. *Goes down on her knees* I am SO sorry, I'm really am. I'm such a loser. *Cries* Ok, enough of that. Its time to get back to work, cause you know what? I'M BACK! ^_^ *Does a happy dance* So get ready kiddies for the continuation of "A Whole New World". Lets begin . . .}  
  
~ Well we first left off when Maricel and Lily were following Hitomi's pendant, that some how started to move on its own. When the pendant was swinging northeast towards the forest, Maricel decided to go to that direction. And as for Lily. . . ehhh well she started to wined like always but she went with Maricel anyways, right after she tripped over a rock. *lol* So lets hope they'll find their way to Hitomi or even better. . . back home. So READ!~  
  
Authors Notes  
  
:: "Thinking" ::  
  
"Talking "  
  
= Flashback =  
  
~*~*New Scene*~*~  
  
* Actions *  
  
(A few words from me)  
  
HERE WE GO!!!  
(o^_^o)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*A Whole New World*  
  
Chapter Five: Looking For Hitomi  
  
*Singing* "Do you know the Muffin Man? The Muffin Man? The Muffin Man? Do you know the Muffin Man? That lives in ummm . . . I could never remember where he lives. Hmmm. . . Oh wells! Do you know the Muffin Man?" Lily sang happily since she and Maricel started walking in the forest looking for Hitomi. Maricel, who was leading the way and who was also getting annoyed by Lily's singing, was not enjoying her self.  
  
"LILY CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! YOU BEEN SINGING THAT SONG OVER, AND OVER, AND OVER SINCE WE LEFT THAT CAVE! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Maricel yelled as she stopped walking and while her right eye was twitching.  
  
*Gasp* "Are you saying that my singing is bad?" Lily asked a bit sad.  
  
"Oh no, I'm saying is that your singing is ANNOYING!" Maricel yelled as she started walking again.  
  
"Maricel, you're SO mean!" Lily said as she was about to cry but she still followed her. "I'm just REALLY bored."  
  
*Sighs* "I'm sorry Lily. I didn't mean to yell at you." Maricel said looking back at her friend with a smile.  
  
"That's o.k." Lily said happily as she ran up to Maricel's side. "But I'm really am bored. I KNOW! Lets play a game. How about 'I spy'? O.k. I'll go first!" Lily said in excitement. Maricel was about to say no but she didn't want to hurt Lily's feelings again.  
  
"Alright, you go first." Maricel smiled.  
  
"Hmmm..." Lily started looking around thinking what she should spy first. "O.k. I got it! I Spy with my little eyes, something green." Maricel looked around first and then at Lily.  
  
"But Lily, everything here IS green."  
  
"JUST PLAY THE GAME, MARICEL!" Lily yelled at Maricel and giving her a death glare.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok! *Sighs* Hmmm. . . Is it that bush?" Maricel pointed.  
  
"DAMN! You're good." Lily smiled.  
  
"Eh, yeah." Maricel said as her right eyebrow raised. "Considering there's a lot of bushes here." Maricel whispered to her self.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." *hehehe* Maricel laughed nervously. "Well, I guess it's my turn. Hmmm. . . Lets see." Maricel said looking around. But before Maricel could say 'I spy', a bush at their right started to shake and that got the two girls attention.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Lily screamed, hiding behind Maricel.  
  
"I don't know. There's something inside that bush. Lets go find out what it is." Maricel said as she started to walk towards the bush.  
  
"But Maricel . . . "Lily was about to refuse but she just held on Maricel's arm and followed her. As they reached the bush they bend down to see what was in it. Then suddenly big yellow eyes popped out and it started to growl at them.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Both girls screamed as they took off running away from what ever it was in the bush. As the girls were long gone something small and back came out of the bush.  
  
"Meow..." it was a small back cat that had big yellow eyes. (Just think of that cat in Trigun that just pops up out of no where. *hehehe*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maricel and Lily  
  
"Lily! We can stop running now. I think that thing is not chasing us!" Maricel called out as she was looking behind them. And it was the first time that SHE was trying to catch up to Lily.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!" Lily was still running with her eyes close not wanting to open them or stop and her arms were waving around like a psycho.  
  
::"Boy, when Lily runs. . . She REALLY runs.":: Maricel thought as a small smile formed on her face. Then she saw something in front of them that made her stopped running. "STOP LILY!!!" Maricel yelled at her friend.  
  
"NO WAY! THAT THING IS GONNA EAT ME! AND I AM TOO YOUNG TO D..." *CRASH* Lily didn't get to finish her sentence because she ran right into a stonewall. After the impact, Lily fell backwards unconscious. *oOf!*  
  
"LILY!" Maricel ran to her friend's aid. "Are you alright?" Maricel asked as she went on her knees and held Lily's upper body up.  
  
"Mommy can I eat some toothpaste, please? Uhhh. . . "Lily said in a creepy little girl's voice.  
  
"I guess that's a no." Maricel smirked. "Come on Lily, snap out of it." Maricel said as she was lightly slapping Lily's face.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
When Lily finally came to, Maricel helped her up on her feet. "Are you ok, chick?" Maricel asked in worried.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Lily said weakly as she was rubbing her head for it had formed a big headache. But not only her head hurted, her whole freaking front hurted like hell. (But don't worry kids. Lily is strong girl ^_^) "WHO THE HELL PUTS A FUCKING STONEWALL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST?!!" Lily asked angrily looking at the wall and kicking it hard, which was a big mistake for now her toes was in pain. "OUCH!" *oOf!* Lily was on the ground again holding her foot.  
  
"You're such a ditz, Lily." Maricel laughed looking down at her.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" Lily growl as she was giving her a death glare. Maricel started to laugh more at her friend's action, but then she started to look at the stonewall.  
  
"I don't think this is just a stonewall, Lily.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Lily asked as she stood for the pain started to fad away. Maricel stared at the wall harder.  
  
"I think it's a Castle, Lily."  
  
"Really?" Lily asked looking left, right, up, and down at the stonewall. "I think you're right." Maricel nodded a yes and then for some strange reason Maricel looked at her right hand where Hitomi's pendant was wrapped around her wrist. It started to swing towards the castle and Maricel knew that Hitomi was in there.  
  
"Hitomi must be in there. We have to go in and save her."  
  
"Yeah, cause I never saw this castle in any of the episodes before. So somehow she was taken here. " Lily declared.  
  
"You're right." Maricel said confused. "This castle. . . How strange."  
  
"Well anywhoo, how do u think we get in." Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know." "I say we climb up there."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah, have you ever rock climbed before, Maricel?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I was in 6th grade camp though."  
  
"Ok, then lets get climbing." Lily said as she put her hand on the stonewall.  
  
"WAIT!" Maricel grabbed Lily's hair lightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lily, look at me." Maricel started to blush as she was pulling on her black and red flannel patterns skirt. Lily just shrugs in confusesion. "I'M WEARING A SKIRT, YOU DORKER!" (*hahaha* I made up that word.) Maricel yelled.  
  
"So?" Lily asked still looking at her.  
  
"SO?! What is someone 'sees' me?" Maricel blushed.  
  
"Maricel, you fought five guys in a skirt. At anytime you must had flashed them when you were kicking their asses." Lily pointed out.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Maricel scream as her face turned red as a tomato. Thinking about five guys seeing her undies was way too embarrassing.  
  
"Well they must have because they had noise bleeds." Lily smiles while elbowing Maricel's arm. (You know in anime/manga when a guy sees a girl's panties or something, their nose started to bleed. *hehe* ^_^) Maricel look straight at her.  
  
"LILY, THE REASON WHY THEIR NOSE WAS BLEEDING WAS BECAUSE I BROKE THEM!"  
  
*Sighs* "True. . . Oh wells." Lily said as she was turning around towards the stonewall.  
  
"LILY SILVERSTAR!!!" Maricel screamed.  
  
"Maricel just chill out, ok?" Lily giggled. "We'll find another way in then."  
  
"Good!" Maricel said pulling on her skirt with a red face still.  
  
"I guess we'll just walk along the wall then." Said Lily. Maricel agreed with her and they started to walk. About three minutes into the walk they saw two guys that was standing in front of the entrance. It was a big-gated door that looks like about 30 feet tall and the two guards were bald headed big guys. One of then was wearing a green shirt and the other one was wearing a red shirt. When the two girls saw them, Maricel jumped on to Lily into a bush.  
  
"Ouch! Maricel, get off me!" Lily yelled as she was lying on the ground with Maricel on top of her. (It's not what you think. . . Ya perv!)  
  
"Shhh. . . Be quiet." Maricel whispers as she put her figure in front of her lips. She got off of Lily and slowing looked over the bush. "I hope those guys didn't see us or heard you yelled." Maricel said looking Lily who was dusting the dirt off her clothes.  
  
"Well sorry. I was too busy be push into a bush with a long haired girl on top of me, to notice I was yelling." Lily said still dusting her self off.  
  
"Whatever." Maricel whispers as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Lily said as she was beside Maricel looking other the bush too.  
  
"Well we need a plan on how we get in there." Maricel said still looking at the guards.  
  
"I know! I say that you go over there and kick their butts." Lily said with a big smile on her face. Maricel turned to look at her.  
  
"I don't think so. They. . ." Lily interrupted Maricel before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Those guys look way too cute to be beaten up." Lily said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Lily! I wasn't going to say that!" Maricel yelled right in her face.  
  
"Oh. Well then what were you going to say?"  
  
*Sighs* "I was going to say if I go over there to kick their butts, they might call for some back ups and then I'll be fighting about 100 men. And I don't think I can handle that many." Maricel said calmly.  
  
"Yeah and we don't want you to be flashing them your undies too." Lily laughed. But then she was cut off when she was smacked behind her head. "HEY!" Lily yelled as she was rubbing behind her head. "Oh shut up, you Baka!" Maricel yelled back.  
  
"Underwear Flasher." Lily whispers.  
  
"You say something?"  
  
"Nope." Lily said looking up into the sky, not wanting to look at Maricel.  
  
"Anyways, we need a plan." Maricel said looking around. Then she notice something coming towards the castle. It was a man who was on a wagon that was being pull by two horses. Then Maricel had an idea. "I got it! Lily do you see that man coming here?" Maricel asked as she pulled on Lily's arm.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well it looks like he's going into the castle. So my plan is that we jump in the wagon without him noticing us, alright?" Maricel said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Alright!" Lily smiled back at her. The two girls were low behind the bush, walking as quickly as they can towards the wagon. When they got there, they both hoped into the wagon. The man that was driving the wagon thought he heard something so he turned his head back, but didn't see anything. He just shrugged and went back looking forward. When the girls were in the wagon, Maricel was surprised that it was full of hay and it was so easily to hide in it.  
  
"Whoa. . .That was a close one. He almost saw us." Maricel whispered.  
  
"Hey Maricel, we're in . . . Hay. *hehehe* Get it?" Lily joked, well trying to make it a joke.  
  
"Uh. . . Yeah." Maricel said as her right eyebrow went up. Maricel then looked over to see if they were close to the castle and they were almost there. "Ok Lily we have to be very quiet, alright?"  
  
"Okie dokie." Lily answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Driver and the Two Guards  
  
(Well I guess I better name the driver and the guards. OK, hmmm. . . The driver's name is Luke. The guard that is wearing green is Jake and the other one in red is Mike. There, now back to the story ^_^ )  
  
"Hey Mike! It's Luke." Jake said with a smile.  
  
"Yup, you're right." Mike yawned. Both men stood up straight while they're friend came towards them.  
  
"Ok boys, stop here." Luke said to his horses as he pulled on their  
ropes. "Good day gentlemen." Luck smiled.  
  
"Hello Luke!" Both men nodded in respect.  
  
"Well Master Max asked me to come over and bring some hay for the hoses here." Luke said with a smile.  
  
"Aye, Master Max told us that you were coming." Mike remembered.  
  
"Yes, so you can just come right in, Luke." Said Jake.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"Open the gates!" Both guards yelled over the door. Then in about two seconds the gate started to rise. When to the gate was finally up, the guards went to the side to make room for Luke to come it. With a little call, the horses pulled the wagon into the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke  
  
Luke drove his wagon into the little barn where the horses were. When he got there, he parked his wagon and jumped out of it. He walked to his two horses.  
  
"Hey guys, just relax here while I feed the other horses, ok?" Luke said gently as he patted their heads. He was only answered by their nodding of their heads. Luke walked to the side of the barn and pick up a pitchfork and walked to the back of the wagon where the hay was. "Well, lets get started." He said as he raised the pitchfork. ( Remember, Maricel and Lily are hiding in the hay.... HOLLY SHIT! ) As he was about to thrust the pitchfork in to the hay, he was interrupted.  
  
"Mr. Luke. Master Max wished to see you right now, Sir." Said tall man. Luke looked at him while his eyebrow rose up in question.  
  
"He does?" Luke asked as he put the pitchfork down.  
  
"Yes. Now please fallow me, Sir." Said the tall man.  
  
"Alright." Luke nodded and started to fallow the tall man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review please 


	6. It's You!

Authors Notes  
  
:: "Thinking" ::  
  
"Talking "  
  
= Flashback =  
  
~*~*New Scene*~*~  
  
* Actions *  
  
(A few words from me)  
  
HERE WE GO!!!  
(o^_^o)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*A Whole New World*  
  
Chapter Six: It's You!  
  
Maricel and Lily  
  
When there was no one around and the cost was clear, both girls popped their heads out.  
  
"Holly shit! That was a close one." Maricel said as she let out a relief breath.  
  
"You can say that gain! We were almost killed by a over-sized dinner fork!" Lily said a little excited. Both girls carefully jumped out of the wagon and started to take out some hay that was stuck on them. "Ewww. . . What's that smell?" Lily asked as she made a face.  
  
"Oh, that's the smell of the wild life, Babe." Maricel giggled.  
  
"Oh great!" Lily said, pinching her nose. Maricel started to laugh more until she felt something grabbed her hair.  
  
"OUCH! What the hell?!" Maricel yelled as she turns around about to punch what ever it was. But she stopped her self when she saw it was a horse who chewing on some hay. "Oh."  
  
"I guess he was just eating the hay that was stuck on your hair, Maricel."  
  
"Yeah." Maricel smiled as she gently patted his head. "He's so cute, but he looks different than the horses back home.  
  
"Well Maricel, remember we're on Gaea now. Everything is different here, even the animals." Lily said, forgetting the smell while she went to another horse and started to pet it.  
  
"Oh yeah, we're on Gaea now." Maricel said kind of sad for she was homesick. Lily looked at her cause she could feel that Maricel was sad. Lily walked to her and gave her a warm hug.  
  
"Don't worry Maricel. We're find a way home and everything will be alright." Maricel smiled at Lily's words and hugged her back.  
  
"Thanks Lily, you're the best." Maricel smiled. Lily let her go and looked at her.  
  
"I know I am!" Lily giggled. Maricel started to laugh too but then stopped.  
  
"But first we have to save Hitomi from here." Maricel said seriously.  
  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot about her." Lily said as she scratched her head.  
  
"Sure you did." Maricel shook her head but then smiled.  
  
"Well let's start looking."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Huh? What is it now, Maricel?"  
  
"These horses look really hungry. Lets feed them first and then we're start looking for Hitomi." Maricel said as she picked up the pitchfork where Luke left it.  
  
"O.k. but you do all the hard work." Lily smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the castle  
  
There was a secret meeting going on with all Master Max's men and Allen's Men too. Van, Marle, and Hitomi weren't there for they weren't invited. ( Remember, it's a secret meeting. So it's a secret! *lol* )  
  
"Men!" Max yelled as he stands up in front of his table. "I just got a message from our friends from Brisk City ( Like the drink! What?! I couldn't think up a good name, ok? Now leave me alone! ) and that's why we are here. They said that they saw some Zaibach military ships pass them and it. . . *pauses* And it looks like they're coming this way." When that said all the men started to yell, some were angry but more men were worried. Max silences them when he raised his hand up. "Do not worry my friends. I doubt they will try to attack us."  
  
"But what it they do?!" One man yelled out.  
  
"What do we do then?!" Another one yelled.  
  
"This would have never happened if Allen and his men didn't come here!" A man with green hair yelled as he gave all Allen's men an evil glare.  
  
"Aye! He's right!" Another one said.  
  
"Oh shut up, you STUPID FOOL!" This time it was one of Allen's men that yelled out loud. At this point, both side started screaming and glaring at each other evilly. Allen who sitting right next to Max, just sat there seeing all this happening. When he was tired of all this action, he leaned over to Max.  
  
"I think you should stop this before it gets ugly." Allen whispers.  
  
"My dear friend, its already ugly." Max laughed. But he knew he had too. "ENOUGH!!!" He yelled out so loud that the men swear that the Devil in hell could of heard him. "Men, we have more weapons than five armies put together! So I truly doubt that they will try something, but we must play on the safe side. So when they come, be calm and DON'T do anything foolish! Alright?"  
  
"AYE!" All the men in the room called out.  
  
"Yes. We must play it on the safe side and for that to happened. . . Allen?" Allen looked at him. "You and your friends will be hiding in a secret room of mines. We don't know why the Zaibach is coming here, so u guys must hide until they leave. Understand?" Max asked. Allen thought about it for a while.  
  
"Yes." Allen answered.  
  
"Good. Men, this meeting is over. Now get back to work!  
  
"YES SIR!" The men yelled as they started clearing the room.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Luke!" Max called out. Luke was at the corner of the room all along, listening to everything. When Luke heard Max called for him, he looked at him.  
  
"Master Max." Luke bowed. "You called for me?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Well, with all the excitement that is soon going to happen, I need you not to come over in the next few days, understood?" Luke looked at him in question but then he understands ( Awww. . .That's so nice. Max cares! ).  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
"Great. Now you can go and do your job. Good day Mr. Luke." Max said as he and Allen walked pass him and out the door.  
  
"Good day, Master Max." Luke smiled. When Max and Allen were walking down the hall, Max remembered something.  
  
"Oh yeah, Allen. I meant to ask you on how did the investigation went yesterday?" Max asked.  
  
"Well we didn't find anything interesting. There was no sky blue light that Van, Hitomi, and Marle said. There was nothing, but we did found five guys that were unconscious in the forest and by the look of them they were furiously beaten up by something very dangerous ( Boy, I wonder who could they be? *hehehe* )." Allen declared.  
  
"Really? Do you know what did it?" Max asked.  
  
"No, the five men are still out cold."  
  
"Well, then when they are awake make sure that you ask them the question, ok?"  
  
"I will." Allen answered as he and Max continued walking down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maricel and Lily  
  
When Maricel and Lily were done feeding the horses ( Well Maricel did all the feeding, Lily just stand there. What a great teamwork! ) they sneaked outside with no one noticing them.  
  
"Lily, stay really close to me. We don't want to be caught by anyone here." Maricel said hiding behind a wood wall. Lily looked around.  
  
"But Maricel. . .There's no one here."  
  
"What?" Maricel looked out and Lily was right. "This is weird. I thought this please would be crowed with people."  
  
"Yeah, oh well." Lily said as she walked pass Maricel into the open area.  
  
"Lily! Get back here!"  
  
"Oh come on, Maricel! There's no body here, just come out!" Maricel looked at her for a second. She just sighed and walked out in the opening too. "Wow, this place is really big!" Lily said as she was looking everywhere."  
  
"Yeah." Lily turned around to look at Maricel as she started to walk backwards. Maricel was looking around to make sure that no one was coming out. ( Can you say Paranoid? )  
  
"Hey Maricel, maybe Hitomi isn't here."  
  
"She has to be. Her pendant was pointing here." Maricel said as she was looking at her right."  
  
"Well, I don't know. There's no one *BUMP*. . .here." Lily suddenly stopped for she bumped into something. . .or someone. She turned around and saw a gray shirt. ( Uh oh! ) Then she looked up and she was looking at a big mean looking man, who was glaring down at her. "Uh, Maricel?"  
  
"Yeah?" Maricel ask as she was still looking at her right.  
  
"Help." Lily begged as she was still staring at the guy.  
  
"What?" Then Maricel turned her head to Lily but then she saw the guy.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The guy said as a smirk was formed on his lips. "Two little girls that are trespassing. Now what should we do?" He asked as he grabbed Lily's shoulder roughly.  
  
"OW! You're hurting me, mister!" Lily yelled. When Maricel heard that the guy was hurting Lily, all her anger rose and then she started running towards them. Maricel lifted her right hand and made a fist, then she punched the sucker right in the face. He went back a couple of steps and then he fell on his back. . . he was out cold. ( Whoa...)  
  
"Let her go!" Maricel yelled. Lily looked at the guy on the floor and then looked at Maricel with an eyebrow rise.  
  
"Uh, Maricel. . . You were supposed to say that before you hit him."  
  
*Sweat drop* "Huh? Oops. . . My bad." Maricel smiled.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Lily asked as she was looking down at the guy.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hey, you there!" Maricel and Lily turned around and saw a guy pointing at them and he wasn't alone. There were five guys looking at them. "GET THEM!!!"  
  
"Um, Lily?" Maricel said looking at her with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Yeah, Maricel?" Lily smiled back.  
  
"RUN!!!" Maricel yelled as she grabbed on to Lily's arm and both girls started to run as fast as they can.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi Room  
  
Hitomi was in her room that Max had given her. She was lying on her stomach on the bed. She's been in her room all day, without eating, or moving. She just lay there thinking about yesterday. When she got back to the castle, everybody was so worried about her and she felt really bad about it. But then Marle started yelling at her, saying that she was stupid for getting herself lost and making her Lord Van looking for her. When Hitomi heard what she said, she was so pissed off and she wanted to slap her but she couldn't, her body wouldn't let her. Then she started to cry right in front of Marle, Allen, Van, and everybody that was there. It was the only thing that her body could let her. After that, she ran pass them and went into her room and there she stayed, without saying a word to any body. But what made Hitomi more upset was that she broke a promise. The promise that she made with that girl. The unknown fighter that she met yesterday. She couldn't stop thinking about her and how she promised that she would be back with her pendent. Hitomi started to think that she was going crazy, maybe she wasn't real or maybe she was a ghost or something. It was silly to think about a person when you didn't even know their name. Then Hitomi started to cry again.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Who is it?" Hitomi asked through her tears. Then person from the other side of the door didn't answer, but then the door opened.  
  
"Hitomi, its Van." Van answered as he walked in. When Hitomi heard his voice, she sat up while she was whipping her tears away and looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hitomi, you been in here all day and I guess you can say that I'm worried about you." Van said as he saw that she was showing a small smile at him. He started to blush. "Just listen to me, what ever Marle said, you know she didn't really mean it and. . . "  
  
"I'M NOT UPSET ABOUT THAT!" Hitomi yelled. When she was done yelling at Van, she covered her mouth. She couldn't believe what she did and now Van was looking at her with wide eyes. (Shock!) "I'm. . .I'm so sorry Van, but really I'm not upset about what Marle said yesterday."  
  
"But you are upset about something. Is it because of your friend that you met yesterday not showing up?"  
  
"Kind of." Hitomi said looking at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Or is it because you lost your pendent?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I. . .I just don't know, Van." Hitomi said looking away.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled as he walked beside her." What is wrong?"  
  
"Van. . . "  
  
"Intruders!" Someone yelled outside Hitomi's window. "There are intruders in the castle!"  
  
"What's going on?" Hitomi asked looking at her window.  
  
"I don't know" Van said as he walked to the window. He looked down and saw about five guys running pass the window. "But I'm going to find out." Van said as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Hitomi yelled as she got off the bed and ran after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maricel and Lily  
  
Running for their lives, Maricel and Lily were still being chase by five angry men.  
  
"Maricel, what the fuck do we do now?!" Lily yelled.  
  
"How the hell should I know!" Maricel answered as both girls were still running.  
  
"Then why don't you go kick their ass?!" Asked Lily.  
  
"Why don't you?!" Maricel asked back as she saw about ten more guys running after them. "Damn it! They're just popping out of no where!"  
  
"NO SHIT!" Lily yelled, and then suddenly two pairs of arms grabbed her by the shirt. "AHHHH!!! MARICEL HELP ME!"  
  
"LILY!" Maricel screamed as she ran to the guy that was holding Lily and kicked him in the stomach. He looked at her in surprise but then he let go of Lily and dropped to the ground. "You o.k. Chick?" Maricel asked Lily in worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" Lily asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh, just peachy!" Maricel said with a smirk too.  
  
"OVER HERE!" Both girls heard the guy and they blasted off into running.  
  
"Maricel, you know we can't keep this up."  
  
"I know, I know!" The girls was about to run into an alley but turned around when they saw three men coming from there. But then they met with more guys coming and they were closing in on them. Right next to the girls was a medium stage and they started to walk on to it.  
  
"Maricel. . . "Lily said in worried as the girls were finally on the stage surrounded by thirty pissed off guys. Maricel didn't say anything; she walked in front of Lily to protect her.  
  
"That's it! I'm tired of this 'Cats and Mouse' game. I had enough and way too pissed off to be scared by ugly ass guys. So if you guys want us. . . You would have to fight me first!" Maricel yelled at the guys as she went to her fighting mode. As the guys were about to jump on the girls, they were stopped.  
  
"Stop right there, men!" It was Load Van. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"We had two intruders, Sir." Said one of the men.  
  
"Oh really? Where?  
  
"They're on the stage, Sir." Van looked up but all he could see were heads from the men. ( *lol* He's too short.)  
  
"Clear the way!" Van yelled. Then the men move to the side to made room for him. Van started to walk to the stage but then he stopped. In front of him were two girls but one girl was in front of the other one like she was trying to protect her. Van couldn't stop looking at her. . . she was so beautiful. Her eyes were so deep. He was pull back to reality when he felt someone beside him. It was Hitomi and her eyes were wide open in shock. :: "What is going on here?" :: Maricel and Lily were looking at a boy who was wearing a red shirt and light brown pants, and then Lily knew who it was.  
  
"Maricel! That's Van!" Lily yelled pointing at him.  
  
"Yeah, it is!" Then Maricel had a smile on her face. "And look! There's Hitomi! See, I told you she was here!" Hitomi who was still shock was staring at the girl in front of her.  
  
"It's you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Whoa. . .So what you guys think? I hope you like it and it might be a little bad written but hey, I'm trying and it like 3 am in the morning so be happy, ok? Well anyways, please review! ^_^ 


End file.
